


Luc 'No Chill' Chantal

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib's Superstition Hockey Fanfics [6]
Category: Superstition Hockey
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Luc and Oli give Temi some comfort sex, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Temi's been traded to Chicago, and now he's in Quebec City losing to the 'diques. Luc suggest a threesome - mostly because he likes the way Jacks keeps looking at Temi.





	Luc 'No Chill' Chantal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



> Thanks always for Superstition_Hockey for their amazing original work.

Luc basically leaps into Temi’s arms in the hallway outside the locker room, straddling him, making him thud against the wall, and scrubbing through his brown curls just to make Temi groan. 

“Jesus, Chants, you have no chill.” Jacks sounds vaguely amused.

“Who the fuck needs chill?” Luc turns, grinning at his husband, and Temi takes the opportunity to almost dump him on the floor. “Hey, Tems, watch it, do you know what I’m worth?”

“It’s okay, Temi, just drop him.”

Luc lets his legs drop back to the floor, planting a huge, smacking kiss on Temi’s cheek just to get the Russian to laugh. “This is the kind of respect I get up here.” 

There are a couple of ‘diques watching the reunion from the sidelines, entertained by, although used to, their captain’s behavior. Pretty much everyone has cleared out post-game, though, and Luc shrugs into his jacket, stuffing his tie in the pocket. “You’re coming out to eat with us, right?”

“Of course. Maybe drown sorrows.” Temi lands an elbow in his stomach, then pulls him in close as the three of them walk out to Jacks’ truck. 

“Aw, you didn’t do  _ that _ badly,” Luc teases, as Jacks rolls his eyes. 

Temi elbows him again. “Very classy. Such good friend, is Chants. How is baby Buddy?”

Luc folds himself into the backseat, letting Temi take the front as the guest. Their gear is practically burying him. This is why he likes his Jeep, but does Oli ever listen? He lets out a long-suffering sigh in his head. “Good, and Yasha is doing  _ great _ at university. He just got done with finals, and he’s already starting on his seedlings for this summer.”

“You sound like proud papa, Chants,” Temi says with a laugh. 

“He is.” Jacks laughs, too, and Luc’s cheeks go red at the teasing. 

“What makes good captain.” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Guys, I _am_ still back here,” Luc breaks in.  


Jacks and Temi share these stupid, sly grins at each other, and Luc shakes his head. It’s not like he can be upset that his friends are also friends. 

“How’s Chicago?” Jacks asks as they pull up to the steak house.

“I miss California. I miss beach.” Temi is mournful, and Luc slips an arm around his waist walking toward the restaurant. 

“Why is it that all ex-Sharks sound like they’ve been kicked out of Heaven or something?”

Luc shoulder checks his silly, silly husband. “Dude, you’ve vacayed  _ at _ the beach. Now imagine living  _ on _ the beach.”

Temi sighs wistfully. “You not understand, Jackson, but it’s okay. We will always have memories of beach.” 

“Hey, you know Crash would totally let you stay with them if you wanted. We did that last summer, it was awesome.” 

They settle into their booth, one of those half-moon types, Jacks and Luc flanking Temi on either side. They nurse their drinks, and dig into steaks, and talk about trades and cups and life. 

Temi hasn’t drunk much, just playing with the rim of his glass of whiskey, quiet, and Luc nudges him with his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“I miss most in California….the...not complicated? How do I say…?”

“Uncomplicated.”

“Right. The uncomplicated… everything. Chicago cold in many ways. Remind me of Russia, but not the parts I like.” 

“Different vibe,” Luc says knowingly, laying his arm over Temi’s shoulder. “I get it. My first year here was killer.”

“Now Jackson here, though, with you.”

Luc watches Temi slide his eyes over to Jacks. Okay, so he is really bad, historically, at picking up on  _ interest, _ but no, that’s definitely _interest_ in Temi’s eyes. What had Temi told him, a long time ago?  _ “Jackson play good hockey.”  _ What’s super interesting is how Jacks is looking back at Temi, eyes a little tired, but _interested_ all the same.

As far as Luc knows, and he’s 150% sure that Jacks would have told him, Jacks hasn’t been with another guy except Luc since he moved to Quebec City. It’s not like either of them would lie about something like that, not with what they have. 

Together? There was that one time, with Mike Richards.

And it’s not like they haven’t had plenty of threesomes. Just not one, really, where he’d seen Jacks use his moves on another guy. That is a thing, all of a sudden, that Luc is craving to see.

And the thing is, though he’s never really  _ thought _ about Temi that way before, that doesn’t mean he can’t now… 

“Earth to Chants,” Temi teases, snapping his fingers in front of Luc’s face. 

Jacks just grins. “Where’d you get off to?”

“Dreaming of California,” he lies, switching to water, and pouring more for Temi and Jacks. No way they’re going into this anything less than sober. “Hey, Tems, what’d you think of that beaut Jacks knocked in in the third quarter?”

Temi’s eyes light up. “Was gorgeous! You and Chants, like, psychic.” 

Jacks blushes. 

_ Excellent.  _

“He’s always had the prettiest moves. I swear to all of the hockey gods that it’s hard not to get turned on by some of his beauts.” He expects Temi to protest with a  _ ‘most gross, Chants’ _ but he gets a blush there, too.  _ Excellent squared. _ Okay, phase two. “Sometimes you just want to kiss him, right?” he half-whispers in Temi’s ear. 

Two sets of eyes turn to him. 

“What?”

“What are you doing?” Jacks asks, while Temi raises a brow. 

“What? You guys are obviously interested in each other. I’m just trying to facilitate.”

Temi sputters. “I’m- no- I’m- I’m not being interested in  _ your husband.” _ He turns bright red, and looks at Jacks. “Not- I’m not being interested in Chants’ husband because you are Chants’  _ husband,  _ not because I’m not being okay with having sex with man,” he says, obviously worried he’d offended Jacks in some terrible way. 

“I mean, you know we have an open marriage,” Luc points out, he thinks, very logically. 

Jacks is rubbing over his temples. “I swear, I don’t know how the hell you have ever managed to pick up anyone in your life, Luc Chantal.”

“Yes, I thought he had game. I guess just really good at sex?”

“You guys say this like it’s a bad thing,” Luc protests. “I  _ am _ really good at sex.”

Jacks tosses a napkin at his face. 

“You know who else is really good at sex, Tems? Oliver Jackson. Just sayin’.” 

“You are attempting to set me up with your husband.” Temi’s voice is dry, and he takes a gulp of water. 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Luc shrugs. “Because you’re our friend. And it’s just _sex._ And I’ve been wanting to watch Jacks blow _someone_ while I fuck him, or, you know, some other combination. Why not you?” 

Temi blinks at him, and Jacks pats his arm. “I mean, I know you lived with him, but I feel like you didn’t have to put with nearly as much of this shit as I did. So now you know.” 

Temi pats Jacks in return. “I am sincerely sorry.” 

“Are you guys seriously telling me you’re not into it?” Luc slides back, his arms crossing over his chest. “Look at each other and tell the other you’re not into it.” 

Luc’s pulse picks up when they actually do as he told them to. He can’t see Temi’s eyes as well, but Jacks is looking at his former roommate and giving him  _ The Stare, _ the kind he gives Luc when he walks in all sweaty from the gym and Jacks wants to fuck him against the wall. 

There’s a notable silence. 

“Want to get out of here?” Luc asks lightly.

 

The rush seems to catch up with them when they’re safely ensconced in the master bedroom at home. Now they’re just three guys, staring at each other, trying to figure out what they’re doing. And really, that’s not Luc’s style, but taking charge is. “You guys should kiss.” 

“Can we get comfortable first? Jeez, Chants,” Jacks mutters. 

Temi shrugs. “Am comfortable.” He raises an eyebrow at Jacks, and oh man, Luc  _ loves _ that. 

He watches Temi tug Jacks over by his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and using it to hold Jacks’ body against his. The kiss isn’t soft; there’s a carnal hunger in Temi’s energy, and it seems to transfer to Jacks, like they’re battling for dominance in the kiss. Luc bites his own lip, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and watching the whole scene play before him, trying not to blink. He doesn’t want to miss  _ a second. _

Jacks is pushing Temi back to the bed; maybe because he’s in home territory, he’s winning. It’s hard to tell, other than Luc, of course. Luc is definitely winning.

He settles back against the pillows, watching Temi pull at Jacks’ clothes. They’re still glued at the mouth, and Luc decides he can’t hold back. He slides in beside Temi and steals a kiss, Jacks actually  _ growling _ at him before forcing his way back in. The three-way kiss is sloppy and fun, making Luc smile and groan at the same time. 

“What-” Temi’s breath shudders out as Luc’s fingers graze over his abs. “Positioning?”

Jacks is kissing along Temi’s jaw, slipping over to Luc’s mouth every so often, before returning to Temi’s heated skin. Luc brushes back Temi’s bangs. “What do you like?”

“I’m in bed with hottest hockey partners in fucking league. What am I  _ allowed?” _

Jacks laughs, embracing Temi in a quick hug and pulling his pants down in another smooth motion. His hand jacks Temi’s dick, making Temi groan and arch his hips. “I was thinking, I fuck you, and Luc fucks me. That’s what I was thinking.” 

“Best plays, Jacks,” Luc murmurs in his ear, letting his lips whisper over the spot where Jacks is the most sensitive. “If you’re into that, Tems.” 

Temi answers by letting his legs slide open. 

“We all need to get a lot more naked,” Luc says, kissing both of them on the cheek before pulling back and following his own directive. He tosses everything to the floor for Future Luc to deal with (and for Future Jacks to grumble at him about) and grabs their supplies. When he turns back, everyone is naked and accounted for, and Jacks and Temi are wrapped up in each other again. He takes a second, taking it all in, but yeah, this is okay. This is good. Something about seeing Jacks be  _ into _ someone that isn’t him … is working for him, for whatever reason. And it’s nice to see Temi happy, and getting some. 

Because he totally gets that feel, being transferred away from what you’ve come to know as home, and maybe not adjusting so well. He remembers the first time he visited California after moving here, and how he’d crawled in with Crash and finally felt a little at peace. So maybe he’s not into Temi, but he’s definitely into his friend getting a little comfort fucking. And lord knows if Jacks is the one doing the fucking, it’ll be beauty status. 

Luc presses a bottle of lube into Jacks’ hand, then runs his fingers over Jacks’ beautiful back. Jacks spreads Temi’s legs further, rubbing gently over his perineum. “You’ve done this before?”

Remembering both how slow Jacks took him the first time, and how early he has to be up tomorrow, Luc is fucking relieved when Temi nods. 

“Yes, I’m- yes. Is okay. Go ahead.” Temi smiles this sweet little smile up at Jacks, and Luc melts, just a little. He’s never seen that expression on Temi’s face before, but dude, does he totally  _ get it. _

After all, being fucked by Oliver Jackson  _ is _ one of the best experiences of his life. 

Jacks does start slow, though, cautious at Temi’s hole, experimenting, circling the rim before really pushing in. He’s kneeling between Temi’s legs, and he brings his other hand to lay on Temi’s stomach, soothing him like Temi’s a skittish colt. Luc pillows his head on Temi’s shoulder, watching Jacks like this is a spectator sport, murmuring in Temi’s ear about how excited Jacks looks to fuck him, how intense he gets when he’s opening someone up, look at that concentration, look at Jacks’ game. Between the two of them, Temi is slowing losing his shit, writhing against Jacks’ fingers. 

“Chats, I think you’re forgetting something, lazy ass,” Jacks grunts, leaning over to steal a kiss from him and soften his words a bit. 

“On it!” Luc practically springs up, making Temi laugh, and takes the lube from between Temi’s legs. He kneels beside Jacks. “Can you spread a little for me, baby?” 

Jacks does, raising up off of his legs a little to let Luc get a good angle. It’s a way shorter process for Jacks; they just had sex last night, and Luc knows exactly how quickly he can push Jacks’ body if needed. Considering the way Jacks’ cock is leaking onto his own thighs, and the way Temi is groaning and fucking himself on Jacks’ fingers, he’s thinking they need to get going or there are going to be a lot of disappointed dicks. 

He preps Jacks without sweeping over his sweet spot, just to be a brat, but Jacks’ attention is all on Temi anyway. Luc doesn’t feel like a third wheel at all, though, not with how Oli is scooting his hips back a little, trying to guide Luc’s fingers to the right place. 

“Are these condoms expired?” Jacks pulls one of the foil packets over that Luc had retrieved. 

“No, they’re good. Just, I, uh, I’m fairly sure I grabbed them from the bowl at the doctor’s with the plan to throw them at Rosie, I think.” 

Jacks turns back to gape at him, halfway through tearing open one of the packets. “Why would you throw condoms at Rosie?” 

Luc shrugs.

Temi, for his part, laughs uproariously as Jacks slips the condom on. “This I would like see, Chants.” 

“I’m surrounded by hockey idiots,” Jacks mutters. 

“Aw, but you’re married to and madly in love with at least half of them,” Luc says with a grin, brushing his lips over Jacks’ and twisting his fingers to expertly find Jacks’ prostate as an apology. Jacks’ dick twitches as he pushes the condom down, and then he’s fitting his head to Temi’s hole. 

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Temi says at the same time that Luc nods. 

Luc bites his lip as he watches Jacks sink into Temi. Temi’s eyes close, and Luc knows exactly what he’s feeling right now. Well, maybe not really, they’d never used a condom, just the two of them. But yeah. He feels his own hole clench down around nothing as he imagines Jacks’ dick slowly spreading him wide. That sense of fullness, completeness. 

When Jacks is fully seated, Luc pushes gently on his back. “Lay down, now, baby. Kiss Temi for me again.” 

Jacks sprawls over Temi, finding his mouth, letting his hips grind just a little, in a way Luc knows has to be frustrating for Temi. Temi’s fingers bury themselves in Jacks’ ginger hair as they kiss, his legs coming up to try and get Jacks in at a better angle. 

Smoothing a hand over Jacks’ back, Luc slicks up his dick and starts to press himself inside his husband. The minute movements that Jacks is making help him slide in, maybe a little faster than they’re used to, but then again, everything is ramping up; it’s now or never, it feels like. The show is on the road already, has been on the road for awhile now. 

Jacks groans when Luc sinks in all the way, and Luc brings one of Temi’s legs up around his waist. Maybe he and Jacks  _ are  _ a little psychic, because the rhythm they fall into is as natural as sex where only two dicks are involved. They start slow, to get the hang of it, then begin rocking faster. Luc latches onto Jacks’ neck and sucks a deep bruise there as they fuck, and fuck, and fuck. 

Temi is muttering in Russian, mostly curses and ‘harder’ - which Luc and Jacks had learned because of the unfortunate lack of soundproofing in the second floor bathroom - and he’s arching up into Jacks’ thrusts. Jacks looks like he might lose it first, but then again, his dick is surrounded by wet heat and his prostate is getting pounded, anyone would lose it. Luc pushes an arm under Jacks’ body and find Temi’s dick, stroking it in time with their fucking. 

Jacks does go first, shuddering, coming in the condom in a few stilted thrusts. He squeezes down on Luc, and his own orgasm is almost surprised out of him, a punch to his gut that has his hand stuttering on Temi’s cock. But then Jacks’ hand, shaky but sure, is sliding with his, and Jacks starts talking, low and sweet. “Look at how fucking wrecked you got us, Tems. Look at how good it feels to come. So fucking good, come for us, Temi, come on.” 

Temi groans, his cum spilling over their hands. There are more Russian curses, and some English ones, too. 

Luc leans back, trying not to be too enraptured by the drops of his cum sliding out of Jacks’ ass. Instead, he slaps both Temi and his husband on the thigh. “Come on, we’ve got to shower before we fall asleep. When do we need to get you back to the hotel, Temi? Do we at least get time for morning blowies?”

Groaning, Temi grabs one of the pillows and throws it at Luc’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
